powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver
Oliver is the Gold Dino Patrol Ranger of Power Rangers Dino Patrol . Biography/Story Born in 1294, he'll tell you he's technically 721, but reality wise he is just 21, born on March 11th. However, his backstory will explain why he is still young today. Starting off when he was a kid, he was very scared and timid. Seeing himself as powerless, he thought that there was no other choice other than to bully other people to feel a bit powerful and dominant. However, he was getting himself into big trouble because of his harmful acts, but was blindly desensitized to keep on doing what he was doing. One day, while around 11, the tides changed for an undisclosed reason, and soon he became a laughing stock in his home town, until he ran away, and assumed a different identity in order to stay protected. In his new country, he would serve as one of the most powerful knights to ever exist, and earned the powers of the Gold Ranger and the PteraZord. He served their clan for 3 years before being absorbed by Indignatio in a major battle, and would unconciously terrorize the world for centuries. By 2015, Indignatio was sent to fight the Dino Patrol Rangers. During the fight, the Gold Ranger freed himself from his will, and defeated all of the monsters for the rangers. Everyone was impressed with him, and asked if he could join, but he declined, saying that he'll be fine on his own. Meanwhile, in his civilian form, he adapts as quick as he needs to and even got a job at a local book store, but tried to keep his secret as much hidden as possible. The rangers see him as suspicious, and Hinako volunteers to watch him over, including his 3rd fight as a ranger. For some reason, he hesitates mid-fight and is almost beaten down, but Hinako saves him. He gets pretty flustered and wishes that she had not seen him let down his guard, and scolds her for embarrassing him, and takes off. Hinako soon wants serious answers out of him, but discovers someone else found him first. Although she knows someone else is there, she continues to watch, (TBC) Personality "All I wanted was just somone to care about me. Even if it were just one person. I'd still feel grateful." - Oliver Oliver is a bit of a bumbling, timid mess once he enters the modern world. Despite adapting as fast as he can, and successfully so, he still finds it hard to make friends outside of his ranger buddies, and is just generally a shy young man. However, that does not mean he is dishonorable. He becomes very sweet and caring in the modern day later on, and loves to help out, even if he does not know that person he helps. Although in civilian form, he is just a shy, quiet person, once he is transformed, he is almost a completely different person. He is very charasmatic and courageous* in his ranger form. He knows of this change, and he finds it very akward to discuss, but at least he's more happier than anytime in his life. Trivia *He is the only one who understands Hana's Japanese, but it is unknown why. *He has a very bad fear of fire and and anything that has anything to do with it or resembles it. * He feels safer when his identity is hidden, so he doesn't have to worry about being recognized as who he used to be as much. Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Dino Patrol Category:Former Villain Category:Human Category:Heroes